Mr. Bannister
Mr. Bannister '''is an English teacher at Norrisville High. Trivia *He has had speaking roles in "Last Stall on the Left," "Sorcerer in Love," and "To Smell and Back." **He also appears without speaking in the audience "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". *He's somewhat of a freestyle teacher as he accepts Randy's ripped-up essay, calling it a good use of metaphor, as an acceptable B grade. *He is shown in the opening theme speaking to S. Ward Smith. *In "Shloomp! There It Is!", it was revealed that Randy and Howard both have him for 1st Period. *He is the first teacher to appear in the show. *His name was revealed in "Sorcerer in Love," when Howard and Randy dashed out of the class, saying, "No time, Mr. Bannister!" *He gave Bash Johnson his first "B" at Norrisville High. He did this purely to make Bash stop talking. *He also gives Principal Slimovitz (!!!) an "A" to stop asking inconvenient questions. *At least in Howard's fantasy, he shares the general contempt everyone seems to feel for Doug; at first horrified when he sees that the Intraterrestrials have transformed a student to stone, he admits he's not sure how he feels about it when he sees that Doug is the student in question. Appearances '''Note: * -Background Appearance *Last Stall on the Left *Stanks Like Teen Spirit* *Sorcerer in Love *Shloomp! There It Is!* *Brolateral Damage *The Brawn Also Rises* *To Smell and Back *Winner Takes Ball* Images Last Stall on the Left Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_4.24.09_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.28.59_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.29.08_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.29.16_AM.png What the heckle deckle is this supposed to be.png All those papers gimme em.png Gimme dat u lil brat.png Badabing.png Herd u were talkin crap.png 500 word essay right now.png Well so am i.png I'm sure ur bummed to be back huh.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit Untitled2.png Sorcerer in Love Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 27.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 25.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 24.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 23.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 22.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 21.png Bucky_Hensletter_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_8.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 40.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 39.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 38.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 37.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 36.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 35.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 34.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 33.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 32.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 31.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 30.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 29.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 28.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 27.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 26.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 25.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 24.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 23.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 22.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 21.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 20.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 19.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 18.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 17.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 16.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 15.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 14.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 13.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 12.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 11.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 10.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 9.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 8.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 7.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 6.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 5.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 4.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 3.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 2.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 1.png Bash_Johnson_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_8.png Howard_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_6.png Category:Adult Category:School Staff Category:Male Category:Character Category:Character Information Category:Teacher Category:Secondary Character